The Bet
by ThEhIddEnClAwZ
Summary: Shikamaru and Kiba make a bet about who can give Sakura better pleasure in bed,However they are not the only ones with plans for Sakura... Sakura/Kiba Sakura/Shikamaru Sakura/Various Characters WARNING: Lots of Sexual Content!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fic ever!! Please be nice and bare with me if I made some mistakes. This story will have a lot of detailed sex in the later chapters so if you are a minor please turn away from this page and read a different story.

I DO NOT own Naruto or its Characters in any way. All Characters and names rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 00-The Bet**

**Two months had passed since Sasuke's betrayal and Naruto's leave from Konoha in order to train**. **It was a peaceful afternoon in Konoha and everyone was finishing up their duties for the day. Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee were sitting in an empty park gossiping about the girls of Konoha and how each of them looked.**

Kiba: Man Shikamaru you sure have it lucky!

Shikamaru: How exactly am I lucky? All I do every day is run stupid little errands for the Hokage because she is too lazy to do them on her own.

Lee: You should be grateful! If it were me I would finish all of those errands with the POWER OF YOUTH!!(Jumps up and starts ranting about random crap.)

Kiba: No that's not what I mean. I meant every time Temari comes to visit you two get busy at night and don't say that's not true because most of Konoha can hear the sounds you two make at night your louder than 100 Akamaru's howling as loud as they can!!

Shikamaru: W-What! How the hell do you…hmph never mind. So what's your point Kiba?

Kiba: Just saying you're lucky. Hinata is waaaayyyy to timid and shy. She'd faint at the thought of having sex!

Lee: I also cannot share my youth with Tenten as she is always busy "training" with Neji-kun.

Kiba: What about Ino?

Shikamaru: Nah, she belongs to Chouji.

Kiba: WHAAAT!? Even that fat bastard gets some! Hmmm…..Only one left is Sakura.

Shikamaru: I guess-

Lee: NO!! You must not say those things! Sakura-san is different from the rest! She would not possibly be thinking of such things.

Kiba: C'mon Lee she's all alone no more Sasuke to be obsessed with and no more Naruto to keep asking her out. Even though she puts on that stuck up bitchy attitude she's probably praying for some wild action in bed!!

Shikamaru: Well ever since she's been training with Tsunade-sama she's starting to form a nice body. Also Tsunade-sama told me something really random and strange.

Kiba: What would that be?

Shikamaru: Well here's how it went…

**Earlier that day in the Hokage's office**

Shikamaru: I have successfully completed the mission Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Good work Shikamaru. You may take the rest of the day off.

Shikamaru: Thank you.

Tsunade: Before that I have a few things I need to discuss with you… Smirks

Shikamaru: Huh?

Tsunade: You know I've been getting complaints about you and Temari whenever she comes to visits. They say the sounds you make at night are very loud and last for hours.

Shikamaru: Blushes insanely WH-What Well I-I can ummm explain-

Tsunade: Don't worry I understand its part of youth. But don't let Temari be the only one you have fun with. All the genin girls had to go through a physical examination yesterday. Did you know that Haruno Sakura has the juiciest thighs? What she doesn't have on her chest she certainly makes up on her ass. I bet that ass is way tighter and juicier than Temari's ass. You should give Sakura's ass a try I'll bet you'll love it!

Shikamaru: Ummm….Tsunade-sama are you drunk?

Tsunade: HA-HA –HA maybe or maybe not. It's up to you if you want to take that offer up. Let me warn you if you do you're going to need one hell of a plan to get her in bed. She's so uptight. Anyway dismissed!

**Back to Present**

Shikamaru: It's like she was trying to get me to bang the hell out of Sakura!

Kiba: Hmmm…

Lee: It' a good thing you did not take up that offer right? AH! Look at the time I have a team meeting if I'm late Gai-sensei will make me run 500 laps around Konoha! WAIT FOR ME GAI-SENSEEEEIIIIIII!!Runs off crying into the sunset

Kiba: Now that the dumbass is gone lets get down to business!!

Shikamaru: H-Huh!?

Kiba: Whoever bangs Sakura's ass the hardest is the winner of this bet!!

Shikamaru: W-well even If I took part how would we tell who banged her the hardest?

Kiba: After we are done we will take a picture and show it to Tsunade. She should be able to tell. By the way the loser of this bet becomes the winners slave for a…YEAR!! So shake on it??

Shikamaru: (Even though I have Temari I want to see what Sakura's ass is like…) Hesitates Fine the bet is on!! Be prepared to be my personal Servant!!

Kiba: HA!! Well see about that!

Shikamaru: Hmph! How troublesome….

**END OF CHAPTER 00**

**Well that's it for the first part. Chapter one will focus on Kiba trying to get Sakura in Bed. For those who haven't noticed the sex will be focused on Sakura's ass. I'm not going to get into TOO much detail with the sex. By that I mean thoroughly describing it because if I did this might as well be hentai. Feel free to comment also if you have any good crack pairings like the ones I'm about to do feel free to let me know. I am not going to work on stuff like Naru/Hina Naru/Saku Sasu/Saku because there is already enough of that as it is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a recap-Shikamaru and Kiba make a Bet about who can bang Sakura harder. The loser will become the winner's personal slave for a year.**

**CHAPTER 01-Kiba's Plan**

A day has passed after the bet was made between Shikamaru and Kiba. It is a bright and early morning in the peaceful village of Konoha. Kiba who just woke up is taking a walk trying to think out a good plan.

Kiba: Hmmmm…Well one thing for sure I can't pull this off alone. I may not be as smart as Shikamaru but I have something that he doesn't. ANIMAL INSTINCTS!!

He sits down on a bench staring at Akamaru while brainstorming some ideas. A good two hours later he jumps up with excitement.

Kiba: ALRIGHT!! It's perfect! I just need help from a certain someone and considering whom it is this will be easy as walking a dog.

Akamaru:??

**Hyuga Mansion**

Hinata: EHH! You W-want me t-to do what!!

Kiba: Here's the plan. I'll transform into Akamaru. You go to Sakura's house and tell her that I went on a mission that doesn't allow dogs. Tell her the rest of the genin are busy and ask her to take care of Akamaru for a night. That will give me the chance I need to get in her bed as Akamaru and get to work!

Hinata: B-but Kiba-kun! T-this just isn't right. I mean she's the girl that N-N-Naruto-kun likes.

Kiba: Think of it as your revenge! Since I'm going to take a picture when Naruto comes back you can show it to him. Then he will definitely come running to you forgetting all about Sakura.

Hinata…W-well O-ok I will do it then…

Kiba: (Heh-Heh I bet Shikamaru can't think of something as smart as this!)

**Haruno Residence**

Sakura: It sure is boring now. No more Sasuke to stare at and I can't believe I'm saying this but I even miss Naruto and his stupid acts of randomness.

Ding –Dong the doorbell rings Sakura goes to the door and surprised to see that it was Hinata.

Hinata: H-hello Sakura-san do you have some time?

Sakura: Sure what do you need? (Hinata Hyuga…she can be a little strange at times why is she so worked up?)

Hinata: W-well Kiba-kun went on a mission a-and he left Akamaru behind so can you keep him for the night?

Akamaru (Kiba):Barking Happily (Please let this work!)

Sakura: Eh? Akamaru huh…I thought Kiba and him were inseparable. They always go on missions with each other no matter what. Is Akamaru sick or something?

Hinata: Of course he isn't sick h-he's just….lonely yeah he's lonely because Kiba-kun went on a mission that does not allow dogs at all. If he takes Akamaru with him will be in a lot of trouble. Also Tsunade-sama said you were just the person with skills and talent to do it.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama said that!? Well of course! Takes Kiba in arms you can sleep with me tonight Akamaru. Tell Kiba he owes me a big one!

Kiba :( Oh I'll give you a big one alright!!) (Thanks a bunch Hinata!)

**Later that night**

Sakura: Ok Akamaru time for bed. I hope you don't mind I only sleep with a loose shirt on so let me know if it is troubling you in anyway.

Kiba: (W-What only a shirt!?) (This will make my job a WHOLE lot easier!)

Few hours later…

Kiba: (Is she asleep?)

Sakura: sleeping

Kiba: (Alright and she's sleeping face down ass up!!) Crawls under sheets (W-wow so this is it….damn it looks so juicy!) (Time to get to work!!)

As Sakura is sleeping Kiba, transformed as Akamaru places his paws on Sakura's thighs slowly moving his paws back and forth between her thighs and her butt.

Kiba: (T-T-THIS IS HEAVEN!!) Drooling crazily

Finally he feels he is ready. He takes out his dick which is so hard right know it can probably stab somebody and poke a hole through them. Even though he is transformed as a dog his dick retains its human size which is a pretty big size to begin with (12cm). He starts to slowly push it in Sakura ass.

Sakura: Moaning silently

Kiba: (HOLY CRAP!!) (T-This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!!) (Sorry about this Naruto even though you like her there's no turning back now!)

Kiba continues to push in and out going faster and faster each time. Soon he feels as he is about to climax. But before he does he quickly swallows a soldier pill which he had in his mouth for some time now. This enables him to go for hours more doubling his penis size and his sex drive. In all the ecstasy he had forgotten that this consumes a rather large amount of chakra to sustain. Meanwhile Sakura slowly awakens.

Sakura: Moaning loudly while saliva slowly runs down from her open mouth (Am I moaning and drooling…?) (Why?) She slowly looks back and sees Akamaru wildly humping her from behind AKAMARU!!

Kiba: (OH SHT!!) He immediately freezes

Sakura: S-So this what Hinata meant by being lonely…WOW!! Akamaru you're hung like a horse! I can't feel my legs any more! I have nothing against dogs but this is a little strange I mean is it really alright for-

Just then Kiba's chakra runs out. Poof Kiba returned to his human form with a shocked expression on his face.

Sakura: WHAT THE FUK!! She grabs his neck and starts chocking him in a blind rage

Kiba: (Think of something or your going to die Kiba!!)Woof-Woof(what the hell was that….?)

Sakura: gasp Oh I'm sorry you really are Akamaru! I mean there's no way in hell Kiba could be that good in bed ha-ha-ha! You transformed into a human body to get a better experience! Well since we are both in the mood I'll let you finish this off. Show my ass what you're made of Akamaru!!

Kiba: (There's no way in hell I can be good in bed!?) (Dumb slut I'll show you) Barks aggressively

Kiba had quickly rammed his rock hard cock back into Sakura butt. He kept on ramming his dick into that tight hole while in each of his hands he had grabbed a chunk of that beautiful juicy ass. It had been four hours already but Kiba still was not done yet. The neighbors who walked by heard a combination of loud moaning followed by screams of joy and pleasure while also hearing the pounding sound of Kiba's lower abdomen area bouncing up and down off of Sakura's ass.

Sakura: I-I was wrong this whole time I-AHH!-huff-huff…Didn't need Naruto or Sasuke-…Ugh...Mmm...all I needed w-was this!!

Kiba: (Uh...Y-Yes...I'm…going t-to CUM!!)howls loudly

Kiba finally releases it, as he does Sakura legs shoot straight out and her toes go numb.

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Sakura lets out a scream that could have been heard from miles. She soon falls unconscious with a warm smile that hadn't been seen since Team 7 had disbanded. A few hours later Kiba awakens to find himself and Sakura in a loving embrace covered in sweat. Embarrassed Kiba quickly took a picture then left the house in haste.

Kiba: Wow…well I got the picture. Bet Shikamaru can't beat this! But still….I want do her again not as Akamaru but as Kiba….Yeah as soon as I get the chance that ass is mine again.

Meanwhile Sakura finally wakes up.

Sakura: Yawning Wow…Akamaru sure knows how to make a girl happy. Hmmm…I wonder what the real Kiba is like in bed. If he's anything like his dog I'd let him bang me anytime! Maybe I'll get the chance to soon… Giggles. Oh man I'm late Tsunade-sama is going to be pissed!

**CHAPTER-01 END**

So like how the story coming along so far? I bet you've never seen a Kiba/Sakura Fic like this since there are practically none anyway. Well look forward to the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the recap- Kiba puts his plan into action which turns out to be a success. Congratulations Kiba! I bet Naruto would be sooooo pissed! Speaking of which I'm thinking of putting him in this story for the hell of it…**

It has been one day since Kiba carried out his plan. Sakura is walking home from Ino's Flower shop thinking about what went on the previous night.

Sakura: Man! I had sooooo much trouble walking around today! My butt still hurts like crazy from last night!

Ino: Hmmm…That story you told me about Akamaru doing you was really crazy! I still can't believe that happened!

Sakura: Although I found out the truth this morning.

Ino: The truth?

Sakura: Well you see….

**Streets of Konoha**

Hinata: Umm…S-Sakura-san!

Sakura: Hey Hinata! If it's about last night then there's no problem. Actually you can let Akamaru stay anytime he wants.

Hinata: A-about that…That wasn't Akamaru …I-It was really Kiba-kun.

Sakura: WHAAAAAAAAT!! HEY! What did you just say!?

Hinata: I-I'm so Sorry!

Sakura:(stomps away in pure anger)

**Present**

Ino: HUUUH!? So it was really Kiba huh? You don't really look that pissed about it though. I would've thought that you killed him by now!

Sakura: Well…I was going to but I thought it would be a waste to kill someone who sooooo good in bed.

Ino: You plan to let him bang you again!?

Sakura: Nah not yet. Actually I was going through some medical files this morning and I saw something amazing. Did you know Shikamaru has the biggest dick in Konoha!?

Ino: (And you used to call me a slut…) Well yeah I did know. I saw him and Temari doing it once and man did it look good. He did her for a whole 8 hours straight!

Sakura: Is that even possible!?

Ino: Guess so…I know what your thinking-smiles-here's some advice Shikamaru really likes butts and he'd kill to do someone else other than Temari.

Sakura: R-Really!?...Hmmm

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade: Hey! Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Yes Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Did you know that Kiba already submitted his photo for the bet?

Shikamaru: Wha-how do you know about the bet!?

Tsunade: Oh come on! I would have found out eventually, but I feel sorry for you. Kiba transformed into Akamaru which caught Sakura off guard, the way I see it you won't be able to do the same since she already know that it was Kiba.

Shikamaru: (She already knows?) (Kiba I pray for you safety…)

Tsunade: So I'd like to help you.

Shikamaru: Help me!?

Tsunade: I'll set up a mission just for the both of you. This mission will last a whole week which means you have seven days to get her in bed, and if you're lucky you might just get to do her all of those seven days.

Shikamaru: A mission!?

Tsunade: You'll be going on a patrol on the borders of Konoha. Although there isn't anything to patrol since the place is completely empty. Giving you the time you need.

Shikamaru: Well…As long as Temari doesn't find out.

Tsunade: About that…She and Kankuro are coming along!

Shikamaru: ARE YOU SERIOUS!!

Tsunade: HAHAHAHA! Good look you'll need it!

**Camp Site**

Sakura: Well this is where we patrol. So let's set down our stuff.

Kankuro: All right! (Hmmm…Haruno Sakura eh? She's got quite the ass…wouldn't mind taking her for a ride.)

Temari: Stop daydreaming Kankuro! We will all set up our own tents. (Finally me and Shikamaru can get dirty without worrying about making too much sound…If only these two idiots didn't come along it would have been perfect! Grrr)

Shikamaru: Okay let get Started! (Man! Those booty shorts that Temari and Sakura are wearing are already giving me a boner!) (By the way why the hell is that puppet guy here…what is Tsunade up to?)

**Camp Site (Night)**

It is pitch black out side and everyone is sleeping inside their own tents. In the middle of the night Shikamaru and Kankuro are both awake and run into each other.

Kankuro: AHHH! Y-you're awake? Why are you completely naked?

Shikamaru- Same to you…So what are you up to?

Kankuro-Well to be honest I thought I'd give take a walk.

Shikamaru- Naked? Well anyway I'm going to get Sakura in bed.

Kankuro-What the hell!? You plan on cheating on my sis!?...Alright I'll strike a deal. We're here for seven days right. I'll allow having sex with her on the last day.

Shikamaru: -W-W-WHAT!? That's not fair!

Kankuro: Hey! You don't want me to tell my sis do you?

Shikamaru: W-well fine… (Bastard…I'll get you!)

Kankuro's plan had worked. He had gotten rid of the annoying chunnin so now the pink haired girl was all his. To make sure he is successful Kankuro uses his puppet Karasu to paralyze Sakura so even if she woke up she wouldn't be able to tell who is having sex with her.

Kankuro: So…This is the girl that idiot blonde hair boy likes. What was his name…oh yeah it was Naruto. Well sorry bout this Naruto but that ass is just calling out for my dick.

With that said he slipped under the cover of her sleeping bag. She was already naked sleeping in a face down position. Kankuro climbed on top of her and started to gently massage her ass.

Kankuro: Oh Yes! This is so much better than watching it on TV! I think this is the first time I've ever been so freaking hard!

He started to squeeze his dick inside of her ass. He felt as if his dick was going to be ripped of from the tightness of her ass. As soon as he stuck it in her butt Sakura's eye's shot open and she screamed wildly.

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kankuro: (I don't have to worry as long as she doesn't hear my voice or see my face it alright.)

Despite Sakura's constant questioning and screaming Kankuro continued.

Sakura: (Wha-AH!...A-am I being r-raped!?) Who is that!? Who the hell is on top of my ass!?

She couldn't move for some reason. She knew it wasn't Shikamaru because she felt muscles. She could feel six-pack abs slamming down on her ass. It couldn't be that puppet guy from the sand, they barely knew each other. Maybe it was a rouge ninja who was wandering around the campsite.

Sakura: J-just tell me-UH!...mmm…mm..W-w-who you are!!

No matter how many times she screamed this person would not stop or answer her. She decided to give up.

Sakura: Ahhh!!... (Well as long as they are not going to kill me I guess I'll just accept it…besides this feel ten times better than Kiba!) AH YES…YES!! DO ME HARDER HARDER!!

Kankuro: (Finally I can go all out!!)

He squeezed her ass as hard as he could while shoving his dick in and out as fast and as deep as possible. Sakura was enjoying this very much. She did not care if she was getting raped, it just felt so good.

Kankuro: (I-I'm going to cum!!)

He let it all loose. For about six minutes he kept on shooting his sperm all over her body until she was covered in it. Sakura thought that this was the end but suddenly the mysterious person threw her on top of him and started wildly kissing her.

Sakura: W-what the-mmmph...mm….mphh!!

Kankuro: (Heh I'm not done yet!)

As he started French kissing her his hands slid down her back groping her ass. She could feel his fingernails deep in her skin. Their naked bodies rubbing against each other covered in sweat while kissing furiously lasted for hours. Meanwhile outside was Shikamaru who was quietly watching though a small hole in the tent.

Shikamaru: Son of a…Screw the bet this is now about my manhood!

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**So how'd you like it? There will be plenty of drama next chapter between Kankuro and Shikamaru. Please leave a review about how you feel and some ideas you may have. Thanks!**


End file.
